The Heart of Stone
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: One shot to help me get over writers block, a bit of nonsense about Callum Stone. *****Please read and Review***** Thankyou muchly! XXXX WARNING: contains references to sex.


____The heart of Stone___

Sergeant Callum Stone stretched behind the custody desk, where he sat doing his paperwork, nights really were the pits. Coffee he decided, the nick was eerily quiet, the only prisoner too drunk to make much of a noise. He caught sight of light on in the CPS lawyer's office, a half smile crossed his face as he remembered the last time he had seen the lawyer, the previous morning.

_*****Her face relaxed, eyes half closed as she murmured his name "Callum…."_

"_I have to go" he said, short, to the point._

_She sighed "I know" she whispered as he leant over and kissed her softly, feeling the desperate passion only fulfilled minutes ago re ignite, he pulled away, this was no good, he had to leave, he must leave, now. He left the room without another word or backward glance. She heard the front door close and hugged her misery at him leaving to herself.*****_

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gruff, off hand.

"Unfinished business" she replied, sulkily, walking around the desk in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled into her tired eyes, he took in the professional, almost prim clothes, that barely hid her shape underneath, for him anyway.

His eyes took in the white blouse, austere, the skirt fitting her hips perfectly, finishing just at her knees, the shapely calves encased in sheer stockings, the small heeled court shoes. His gaze moved to her face, her hair in a clip, tightly imprisoned, her eyes blazed green under the lens of her glasses.

She returned his gaze, her eyes moving over his strong shoulders down to his tanned forearms, his hands and fingers, capable of controlling the toughest of prisoners, also capable of the gentlest caress. Over his chest, where yesterday she had rested her head, feeling his heartbeat slow with hers, his legs that had tangled with hers as they slept next to each other, her eyes returned to his face, holding his look, daring him to finish what he had started now.

No words were needed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, he sensually removed her glasses, she melted into his embrace, kissing him with passion, hands exploring each other, igniting passion.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow" he said resting his forehead on her shoulder, feeling the sweat trickle down his back.

"Yeah" she sighed into his hair, wrapping her arms around him tightly, protectively, she knew this was when he felt most vulnerable. She stroked the back of his neck feeling his breathing return to normal. He held onto her waist, enjoying the comfort of her enveloping him, he felt safe, loved.

"You are fantastic" he said at last, moving away from her, covering her up with her clothes, leaning to kiss her before righting his own clothes, he wrapped her in an embrace, she revelled his strong arms, knowing she would have to release him again soon, wanting the moment never to end.

"I have to go again" he smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket, a small box, she gasped as she opened it, it contained a pair of expensive earrings.

"Happy 5th anniversary!" he said, backing out of the door "They were supposed to be ready yesterday, I had them made, I'm sorry if you thought I had forgotten, I hadn't" he grinned at her "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied, her eyes glistening as she looked at her husband "I have to go too, my Mum will need to get home"

"Yup" he said "Give the kids a kiss from Daddy"

"I will, I hate it when you're on nights, I can't sleep" she said, stealing a last minute snuggle as he put his hand on the door to leave.

"Me too" he kissed the top of her head "Last one tonight, we can take the kids out at the weekend".

Holly Stone watched her husband saunter off down the corridor, she smiled to herself, they really should be passed clinches in offices by now, having been together seven years and married for five, and two kids later, but still, it was fun and sometimes the longest times they got to spend together without being interrupted by a child, a 'phone or a dog! She looked again at the earrings, she knew he loved her, and times like this proved it.


End file.
